


What did you think?

by Sweetnspicy



Category: British TV Celebrities RPF, Tom Hiddleston (RPF), Tom Hiddleston - Fandom, hiddlestoners
Genre: Angst, F/M, Fanart, GQ article, Love, real person fanfic, real person fiction - Freeform, relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-16
Updated: 2017-02-16
Packaged: 2018-09-24 21:27:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,824
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9787673
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sweetnspicy/pseuds/Sweetnspicy
Summary: Tom is in loving relationship with Kat, whom he'd been hiding for almost half a year after his sudden break up with Taylor. Now they have decided it's time to stop hiding. However, after reading the newest article about Tom in GQ, Kat changes her mind.Maybe one-shot, maybe not... Do you want to see more?





	

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: Nobody except Kat's character belongs to me.  
> P.S. I am not a native speaker, please, be gentle while evaluating my language. :) I humbly accept all corrections though. ;)

_February 11th, 2017_

 

Katherine was preparing herself for the day in the bathroom of their hotel room and Tom was reading his daily program organized by his PA. So far it included several hours of interviews concerning promotion of his newest movie, a press conference, and a charity dinner he was supposed to attend with Kat alongside him for the first time in their relationship. Suddenly, the silence was interrupted by a knock on the door.

“Hey you,” Luke Windsor, Tom’s PR assistant, peeked in after Tom answered the door. “I was wondering if I can have a few minutes of your time regarding the article in GQ. I mean, it’s possible interviewers might have questions concerning the contents. I suggest going through it and consider which topics to avoid, Tom, seeing that it could have an impact on the final perception of the movie.”

“I hope that’s not the case,” chuckled the named and sat down on the sofa. “What’s the feedback so far?”

Luke fidgeted and threw cautious glance on Kat who just walked out of the bathroom. “Well… there are some… new rumours,” he admitted and Tom groaned, sank deeper to the mattress of the sofa and rolled his eyes. Never enough… Admittedly, he loved his fans, truly, but sometimes it seemed they just needed something to speculate about _all the damn time_. “I believe you should read it too,” continued Luke and handed the magazine to the girl. “If you’re present at some of the interviews, you should understand what they’re talking about, just for you to know how you wanna react, Kat. I know you try to stay a bit away, but this article is slightly different from the rest,” he cast a sideways look towards Tom, “it’s much more personal this time.”

Kat raised her eyebrows and took the magazine from Luke’s hands. She didn’t have enough opportunities to spend some time in his presence, regarding that Tom kept hiding her for most of their relationship, so she didn’t know how much serious Luke usually gets, but this sounded… well… off. She peeked at Tom, who simply nodded and smiled reassuringly. She then took a seat opposite of him and started reading.

Luke nervously sat next to Tom and both men regarded the woman with cautiousness. They desperately wanted to see her reaction, the first one to make sure she actually approves of what he’d said about his ex, the other one to shoo away his worries. Luke knew Tom had sometimes a tendency to behave too mindlessly, and that such behaviour was especially induced by thoughts of the blond diva his employer had spent three very public months with. He felt Kat wouldn’t have to like the article very much. His worries were, however, not confirmed nor controverted. The woman in front of them kept her best poker face during the whole reading process.

Tom, on the other hand, expected her reaction with mixture of thrill and concern. She got to know him better than most of his friends in those six months he knew her. However, despite Tay being a history, he still felt the need to explain some actions and facts to his friends, fans and followers. He was quite happy about how the article ended up and hoped she would feel the same.

Kat finished reading, put the magazine down and looked from the window, the expression on her face still unchanged. Then she turned her narrowed eyes at them. “Did you really approve this thing?” she turned to Luke and he had his answer. In fact, they both did. She didn’t like it. At all. With them both not moving a muscle, she took a deep breath and stood up. “This is the last article I’ve ever read. Excuse me, gentlemen.” And with that words, she rushed back to the bathroom with her thoughts fixed on the idea of a hot bath. She felt hurt, angry, betrayed. Unrooted from Tom’s world. With no place for her.

“Kat!” Tom shot towards the door to reach her, but she managed to close them in front of his nose. He opened them and burst to the bathroom. “Kat, what’s wrong? What did I say?”

“You don’t understand it, Thomas?” her anger finally reached her eyes and he saw how hurt she was. “They made it sound like you still love her! Like you still long for her presence, like you still wish the relationship hadn’t ended! Don’t you _see_ it?”

“Darling, but that’s not- I mean, the article contains just a simple explanation of my point of view, it’s not personal-”

“Of _course_ it’s personal, Tom! Everything you do, or say, is _always_ personal. Sitting on her couch, shaking your head while _trying to talk about something you’re not quite capable to express..._ It’s your personality that actually makes it personal. The whole world now understands how much you loved her. In fact, they probably think you still do,” she lowered her voice, but the hurt didn’t fade away.

“Baby…” he gave her pained look, “you don’t really think that, do you?”

“You know what’s more important?” she folded her arms across her chest, “what do _you_ really think. And what did you think you’d achieve with this. I don’t understand it. In fact,” she shot out of the bathroom and stood right in front of Luke who, she was certain, had overheard their whole preceding conversation in the bathroom, “could _you_ explain me what did you intend to achieve? To get people’s positive attention by making him a little cry-boy?” She covered her eyes with both hands. “God, what that makes me look like? What’s the point of making this- making _us_ official right now with this article out? I’ll be labelled as a plaster, a stupid bandage, intended for filling in the black hole _she_ had left in you. _No-one_ will believe we’re true, the whole world will think we’re set up, just like at the beginning of your relationship with her,” she now talked to Tom, who just walked out of the bathroom, before turning towards the window and glancing outside.

Meanwhile, Tom cast a desperate look on his PR assistant. He had really no idea it could end up so badly. In fact, who could expect she would understand the article such way? Luke, on the other hand… “I’m sorry, Kat, there was not much I could have done with it,” the PR advisor announced, “she had an absolute right to use everything Tom had said.”

Face of the named one turned to a portrayal of disbelief. “You disagreed with the article and didn’t tell me, Luke?”

“I had… concerns it might backfire,” admitted Luke carefully, “...in a way. But I felt you would want that article approved anyways.”

“Okay,” Tom took a deep breath and brushed his hand through his hair. “Okay, so tell me, honestly, what does public say about it?”

The other man cast a direct look on the girl’s back. “They… agree,” he replied silently, unwillingly confirming her words.

“Oh fuck,” murmured Tom, suddenly unsure as his glance fell on the silent woman standing by the window. “Luke… would you… would you leave us alone for a while? I’ll drop by in a few.”

His assistant raised from his seat and walked away without saying a word.

The second the door clicked shut, Tom crossed the room to reach her. “Kat…”

“I understand why you told her such details, Tom,” she interrupted him, still facing the window. “What I don’t understand is why you let it sound so sentimentally,” she walked by and grabbed the magazine from a conference table. “... _’which is why he’s decided to step into the fray himself, consequences be damned,’_ ” she quoted ironically. “Is that why you kept hiding me for so long? Or here… _‘And here he puts down his fork, a bite of my steak still on it. He looks off into the middle distance, and here is what he says…’_ ”

“This is just a piece of journalism, Katherine!” he interrupted her harshly, unable to endure her irony any more.

“This is a piece of _fiction_ , Thomas!” she spat and threw the magazine away. “This is a beautiful yet sentimental fairy tale about a pathetic lost boy in love who was abandoned by the love of his life and now he wanders around the world and tries to find a way to fill his newly empty life! Who doesn’t know what to do because without his loved one, his life has lost its meaning! That’s what it is! It’s shallow and doesn’t do justice to you at all! It sounds like you’re suffering from endless depression!”

“I was depressed, you know?!” he shouted suddenly and closed the gap between them by three steps. “We were separated and in the middle of a fight. You weren’t answering my phones, texts or e-mails. You think there’s no space for you in this article? Well, where do you think my intention to stop hiding came from? Isn’t it even mentioned there?! Look, I missed you desperately, I wasn’t sure where we stood and didn’t know if I could fix it,” he hissed while looking straight to her eyes. “I’m not saying it’s your fault, but… The interview came in the wrong time and… even I can be vulnerable, you know?” he closed his eyes, pained look on his face.

Her anger left her abruptly and suddenly she felt stupid. She raised her hand and placed it on his face, waiting for him to open his eyes. “I’m sorry,” she whispered and he read in her eyes all the sincerity of the world. “I overreacted. Please, tell me you understand I’m not mad at you. I’m mad at her, letting you sound so weak, while there’s so much strength and life in you I admire you for.”

“Never doubt I love you, Kat,” he replied softly. “I loved her, you know that, but there’s no room for any other women now, darling. I’m so happy I’ve found you and I’m not letting you go. I love you too much.”

She smiled. “I love you more.”

“And I love you the most,” he kissed her on tip of the nose. “Please, tell me you’re still going with me tomorrow and let me show you that you create much bigger part of my world than some stupid article.”

She raised both hands now and entangled her fingers into his hair, pulling him closer, then she brushed her lips over his; a sweet, chaste kiss. “No,” she smiled, “I’m afraid I’m not ready to the world’s reaction. Remember, I’m still new in your world. But I’ll be proudly waiting at home, cheering for my favourite presenter and waiting to deliver him his own private award when he comes home.”

He softly smiled and wrapped his hands around her. “I can’t wait,” he carefully closed the gap between them again.

 

 

 

 


End file.
